Nick Scarpino
Nicholas "Nick" Scarpino (Born July 19, 1869) is a YouTube personality and dog lover from Riverside, California. He is best known for his short-lived shadowboxing career, as well as for appearing on the thumbnail art for the 64th episode of The GameOverGreggy Show, "The Legend of Freak Nasty." He is also known for being anti-snickers. Early Life Nick grew up in Riverside alongside Mama Scarpino, Papa Scarpino, and Matt Scarpino, his brother. Matt and Nick would frequently come to blows with one another as a result of constantly competing to see who could eat the most leftovers, enough so that Riverside had to be rebuilt several times (the city is currently on it's fourth iteration). Once in College, Nick decided to pursue a career in film, after received a psychic vision from the future of the film Dirty Grandpa. While Nick excelled in all the classes that loved (and slept through all that he didn't), he found it difficult to acclimatize to the high-level stress of working in Hollywood, and was forced to take on a hodgepodge of odd jobs upon graduation to make ends meet, including being a Wedding photographer, and working undercover at Ralph Brennan's Jazz Kitchen to find out where the bodies went. IGN Sometime in early 2001, Peer Schneider stepped outside to throw out a box of Daikatana discs that had been sent to IGN's offices. Nick - who was currently chasing down a dog that had stolen his burrito - accidentally wandered in through a door Peer had left open, and made a mess of the office. As compensation, Nick was forced to work for them as a video editor for the next 14 years. While Nick found the work to be grueling and seemingly pointless at times, he did get a chance meet the Donkey Kong Monster Truck - a truck so manly, so dominant, it spurred Nick Scarpino into growing a beard. Kinda Funny When Greg Miller, Colin Moriarty, and Tim Gettys left IGN to form Kinda Funny, they were concerned that video game players wouldn't take them seriously if none of them had a neckbeard, so they convinced Nick to join them. As a member of Kinda Funny, Nick Scarpino found his calling, helping helm informative and heartfelt shows like Love and Sex Stuff and Nick Names, as well as trying to fix Kinda Funny's coffee machine. Nick's tranquility at Kinda Funny came to an end, however, when Kevin was recruited to do behind-the-camera work. For whatever reason, Nick found Kevin's bumbling (yet strangely seductive) movements to be immensely distractive, and tried several times to trip him into a portable hole he stole from his time in Hollywood. Every time, however, Kevin wouldn't look down, thus negating the portable hole's effect and walking across it safely. (Never look down, Kevin!) The Keeper of All Things After Colin left Kinda Funny, Nick gradually took over the Kinda Funny Morning Show, transforming into a twisted carnival of his own, crazed design. Mad with power, Nick proclaimed himself to be the keeper of all things in all of time and space, and gradually started to reveal what they were on air. As of recent, however, Nick has taken a break from doing so, and instead has devoted his time to seeing how long he can go in the Morning Show before discussing any actual news; his current record is 58 minutes, and if he ever reads this page on air, he'll likely beat it.